starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Saesee Tiin/Legendy
Saesee Tiin byl Iktotchský mistr řádu Jedi a člen nejvyšší rady na Coruscantu v období Staré Republiky. Byl znám především svými pilotními a telepatickými schopnostmi. Byl to humanoid s velkýma rukama, tvrdou kůží a dvěma tupými rohy, které mu vyčnívaly z boční části hlavy. Životopis Rané dětství Saesee se narodil na větrném měsíci Iktotch, domovské planetě rasy Iktotchi. A stejně jako většina příslušníků jeho rasy, i on měl přirozené nadání v telepatii. Vyrůstal na své rodné planetě, kde se naučil pilotovat. Létáním v bouřlivé atmosféře měsíce, se mladý Saesee naučil reagovat na každou změnu síly a směru větru, tak aby loď zůstala stabilní a brzy se z něj stal velmi dobrý pilot. V jeho útlém věku, si Tinnova rodina navíc povšimla jeho nadprůměrného vnímání a došla k názoru, že umí používat sílu. Byl tedy poslán do Chrámu Jediů na Coruscantu, aby byl přezkoušen Radou. Výcvik thumb|left|300pxPo dokončení testů schopností, Rada s údivem konstatovala, že Tiin ovládá jednu z nejsilnějších koncentraci síly, kterou kdy viděli. Saesee se stal padawanem proslulého mistra Oma Bouriho, a byl to právě jeho mistr, kdo mladému Iktotchimu vštěpil kázeň a oddanost k řádu Jedi, kterou později ještě posílila mistrova smrt. Na rozdíl od svého mistra ale Tinn nikdy nepřijal žádného padawana a byl tak jedním z mála jediů kterým se i přes to podařilo získat mistrovský titul. K Radě Jediů se připojil roku 44BBY jako dlouhodobý člen a projevil se především jako schopný poradce. Život Jediho Během své kariéry byl Saesee přítomen na mnoha misí a bitvách. V případě potřeby se navíc dokázal pomocí telepatie spojit s Radou a komunikovat na velmi dlouhou vzdálenost. Zúčastnil se Starkovy hyperprostorové války, kde na straně republiky fungoval jako komandér stíhacích perutí (v té době už byl považován za jednoho z nejlepších pilotů řádu). Právě Tiinovi skvělé pilotní schopnosti a pevné vedení dovedly republikové letectvo k vítěztví v Páté Bitvě o Qotile. Přesto svých nejslavnější leteckých činů dosáhl o něco později, a to v kokpitu své speciálně upravené stíhačky Sharp Spiral. Sharp Spiral thumb|left|Stíhačka Sharp Spiral Sharp Spiral, (původně SoroSuub Cutlass-9 patrol fighter) loď darovaná od skupiny Durosských diplomatů se stala Tiinovým esem v rukávu. Tato vyjímečná loď, kterou si Saesee upravil podle svých potřeb, byla v kombinaci s ještě vyjímečnějšími schopnostmi svého pilota postrachem všech nepřátel republiky. Jeden ze Saeseeho nejproslulejších činů se udál při konfliktu republiky se skupinou nezávyslých bojovníků, tzv. Synů Svobody. I když byla tato organizace tradičním republikovým spojencem, dostala se do problémů s korupcí, a tak byl Tiin vyslán k zadržení jejich velitelství. Byl to nevyrovnaný souboj. Saesee Tiin, se svou stíhačkou Sharp Spiral proti třem bitevním lodím Synů Svobody. Odpadlíci ale brzy poznali, že podcenit tohoto Jedie byla velká chyba. Saesee s naprostým klidem zničil postupně všem lodím ochrané štíty, motory a po konečném vyřazení všech lodních systémů zkontaktoval republikový transport, který je bezpečně předal k soudu. Jeho letecké dovednosti zachránily mnoho spolubojovníků, k nimž se řadí i Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn nebo Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mistr Tiin byl také přítomen při představování mladého Skywalkera radě. Oba byli vášnivími piloty a mechaniky a tak se z nich později stali přátelé. Mistra Tiina překvapilo především to, jak dobrým mechanikem Anakin je. Oba se také dokázali orientovat ve vesmíru, aniž by potřebovali navigační zařízení. Před bitvou o Geonosis také pomohl Adi Gallii s letovým testem nad Coruscantem. thumb|Saesee Tiin při bitvě v aréně na Geonosis Saesee Tiin ale nebyl pouze vynikající pilot a telepat. Byl také považován za jednoho z nejlepších šermířů v Radě. Na jedné ze svých misí zničil s pouhou pomocí svého světelného meče bitevní tank. Zúčastnil se také velké záchrané akce na Geonosis, kde hrabě Dooku věznil mistra Obi-Wana Kenobiho a mladého Skywalkera, společně se senátorkou Naboo Padmé Amidalou. Ač v tomto nevyrovnaném boji padlo mnoho jediů, Saesee patřil mezi hrstku těch, kterým se podařilo přežít. Díky pozdějšímu zásahu klonů vedených mistrem Yodou pak společně s dalšími jedii bezpečně opustil Geonosijskou arénu, ve které desítky jediů položily život, aby se obětovali druhým. Klonové války Během klonových válek sloužil mistr Tiin jako jeden z jedijských generálů. Tiin velel jak vzdušných, tak pozemním jednotkám republikové armády klonů. Když se válečný konflikt přesunul i na jeho rodnou planetu, přidal se k boji a po boku Mace Windua k poražení separatistické armády drojdů. Dvojce dále pokračovala při infiltraci na vesmírnou stanici Riga, kdy ve spolupráci s Kit Fistem a Agenem Kolarem zvládla zastavit další Crimson-Novské útoky na Jedie. účastnil se také bitvy o Gwori, kdy bojoval po boku mistra Plo Koona a Ahsoky Tano. Po splnění všech svých misí se vrátil zpět na Coruscant. Bitva o Coruscant thumb|left|Mistr Tiin se svým oddílem klonů při bitvě o CoruscantBěhem této bitvy provedl Saesee jeden ze svých nejslavnějších kousků, kdy v doprovodu speciálního vzdušného týmu klonů přeskočil z republikové lodi na hlavní loď separatistů, vedenou samotným generálem Grievousem. Po tom co dopadl na trup lodi, protavil si svým světelným mečem cestu dovnitř křižníku. Poté co bez potíží zničil droidy chránící ovládací centrum lodi, vyřadil z provozu laserové věže, bránící klonové armádě v postupu. Po smrti Generála Grievouse na Utapau, byl Tiin spolu s Agenem Kolarem a Kitem Fistem vybrán k doprovodu mistra Windua k zatčení senátora Palpatina, odhaleného Dartha Sidiouse. Střet s Darthem Sidiousem frame|left|Smrt mistra Tiina Když Mace Windu vyzval Sidiouse aby se vzdal, po chvíli předstírání zmatení rozzuřený Sidious tasil svůj světelný meč a vymrštil se ke čtveřici jediům. Poté co propíchl mistra Kolara, Saesee strnul, zaskočen brutálním stylem Sidiousova boje, čehož Sith využil a nepozorného mistra zabil sekem do pravého boku. Tak tedy skončil skvělý pilot, telepat a především odvážný a moudrý Jedi Saesee Tiin. Konečná smrt všech čtyř mistrů byla předehrou velkého masakru jediů, zahájením rozkazu 66. Zajímavosti * Saesee Tiin byl trénován jako Jedi Guardian (Jedi Ochránce). Stal se také jedním z Jedijských Es, což byla elitní skupina Jedi Guardianů, kteří byly vynikajícími piloty. frame|Tiinův světelný meč * Barva Tiinova světelného meče se v průběhu kariéry několikrát změnila. Saesee do své rukojeti postupně vložil fialový, kobaltový (modrá čepel) a nakonec smaragdový (zelená čepel) krystal. * Používal techniku V : Shien / Djem So. * Velmi ho zajímaly letecké technologie a jediný, kdo se mu v pilotování dokázal vyrovnat byl mladý Anakin Skywalker, který se nakonec stal nejlepším pilotem ve vesmíru. Za scénou V původní knižní verzi Pomsty Sithů padl Saesee při souboji čtyř jediů s Darthem Sidiousem jako první. Když při oznámení zatčení Palpatine předstírá zmateného, položí mistru Tiinovi otázku : Mistře Tiine, vy jste telepat. Řekněte mi tedy, na co zrovna teď myslím... Saesee se pokusil vloudit do Palpatinovy mysli a odhalit jeho myšlení. Tohoto okamžiku využije Palpatin a setne ho. George Lucas ale tuto verzi označil za příliš brutální a tak tuto daleko logičtější verzi zabití talentovaného jediho ve filmu pozměnil. Mistra Tiina ztvárnilo mnoho herců. V epizodě Skrytá Hrozba to byl Khan Bonfils, v dílu Klony Útočí Jesse Jensen, v Pomstě Sithů prozměnu Kenji Oates a v animovaném seriálu Klonové války zase T. C. Carson. Výskyt *''Darth Plagueis (pouze nepřímá zmínka)'' *''Háv klamu'' *''Darth Maul: Lovec ze stínů (pouze zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Labyrint zla'' *''Star Wars Epizoda III: Pomsta Sithů'' *''Temný lord: Zrod Dartha Vadera (pouze zmínka)'' Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Mistři Jedi Kategorie:Iktotchiové Kategorie:Piloti Kategorie:Jediové z clone wars